The Foundation for Health Services Research (FHSR) proposes to convene the Third Annual Conference on Health Services Research and Public Policy. The conference has four major purposes: 1) to disseminate the results of health services research, 2) to provide a forum for researchers to exchange information, 3) to improve communication among researchers and between researchers and users, and 4) to improve the methodological skills of researchers and decisionmakers who use the results of health services research. The conference will be organized into two major tracks--"issues" workshops and "methods" workshops. The issues workshops will provide a forum for researchers to discuss the latest findings of their research and for decisionmakers to gain a better understanding of the issues facing them. Each of the 12-15 issues workshops will be chaired by a senior researcher and will consist of three research presentations and one reactor from the user community. The methods workshops will give researchers and decisionmakers, who use the results of health services research, the opportunity to improve their methodological skills. Each of the four methods workshops will be chaired by an expert in the field who will design the curriculum, develop training materials and conduct the session.